Left to Die
by Anakin's Apprentice
Summary: Very sad short story. It's an AU where Anakin never found Barriss.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. Anakin never found Barriss.**

Anakin watched at the council sentenced Ahsoka to jail for life Tears were falling down his young padawan's face. His heart broke. If only he had found the real culprit, then Ahsoka wouldn't be in this mess. As the guards grabbed Ahsoka's arms, she looked back to Anakin, and Anakin saw desperation in her eyes. She was scared of what was going to happen. Anakin felt like a failure. His little girl was being put in jail for a crime she didn't commit.

Anakin went back to his room and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. It was all his fault. He moped for a couple weeks until Ahsoka was cleared for visitors. For the next few weeks he visited her every second he could. After a while, the visits became less and less frequent. Soon the visits were only once a month. Ahsoka would spend every waking moment looking forward to that visit, but Anakin didn't enjoy them at all. Eventually, the visits ceased altogether. That was when Ahsoka went crazy. She started to make up imaginary friends to stop her loneliness. She told herself Camille, Cadena, and Selena would never abandon her. In her mind they were Anakin's padawans too, but they had been abandoned just the same. Selena was like her older sister and protected her, Cadena was her best friend and cheered her up when she felt down, and Camille was her little sister and always offered her hugs. For the first time in a while, Ahsoka was happy. Then the psychiatrist noticed her talking to thin air. He forced her to eat pills, which made her friends leave her. On the 12th anniversary of her imprisonment, Ahsoka took her own life. In the afterlife, she would play with Selena, Cadena, and Camille. She was finally at peace. As for Anakin? He ended up divorced. He was kicked out of the Order for his secret marriage and lived as a hermit on the streets of the Underworld. When he finally died, he realized what he did to Ahsoka, his little girl. Now his ghost haunts the Underworld, crying over the loss of his padawan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Side story to Left To Die**

Ahsoka checked the single clock yet again. Anakin was supposed to have visited three months before. Where was he? She kept telling herself Anakin would be on a mission that was taking longer than usual, but in her heart she knew he had left her. Left her to die. That was the first time she saw Cadena, Selena, and Camille. She had just looked up from crying when she saw the three girls standing in front of her. Selena sat down right next to her and gave her a hug. Camille smiled shyly from the corner while Cadena sat down right in front of her and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Cadena! The person being creepy and hugging you is Selena and the quiet one is Silent."

"I am _not_ creepy! I'm just trying to be nice!" Selena cried.

"You're creepy, admit it." Teased Cadena.

"Who _are_ you people?" Demanded Ahsoka..

"Well Ahsoka, we're your new friends. All of us know what you've been through... well, everyone except Silent but her life is pretty messed up too." Selena explained.

"How would you know what it's like?"

"Cadena and I were both Anakin Skywalker's padawans, just like you. Camille, on the other hand is just a mute girl with a troubled past."

Camille looked indignant until she realized Selena was just joking. That was when Ahsoka realized exactly what was happening. She looked up sadly, "You're in my mind. I've gone crazy. You're not real."

Cadena, in attempt to be mysterious, replied, "We may be in your head, but why should that mean we're not real."

"Yeah... no more Harry Potter for you." Selena groaned.

Then, for the first time in a year, Ahsoka laughed and couldn't stop. "There's a smile! And not just a smile, a laugh! We're good!" Exclaimed Cadena. Camille rolled her eyes but she was still smiling.

"So why are you here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your master hasn't been here for a while and your subconscious decided you were lonely. So here we are to help!" Cadena explained. Ahsoka asked, "So you're just going to stay until my master comes back?"

Selena bit her lip but said, "Yes, Ahsoka. Just until he comes back." but under her breath she muttered, "_If_ he comes back."

If he comes back


End file.
